Bandana Dee (Assist Trophy)
|caption = Bandana Dee in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |debut = Kirby Super Star (1995) |type = Offensive |effect = Charged at opponents and jumped around. Very weak and could be defeated with relative ease. |rarity = Common }} Bandana Dee, officially known as Bandana Waddle Dee ( ) or simply Waddle Dee ( ), was an Assist Trophy character in Super Smash Flash 2. When Bandana Dee was refurbished into a full-fledged , he was subsequently removed from the Assist Trophy roster. Character description Bandana Waddle Dee first appeared as an opponent in the Kirby Super Star mini-game, Megaton Punch. However, Bandana Dee's first major appearance was in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', as said game expands and defines his role in the sub-game, Revenge of the King. He most likely acted as the second-in-command during Kirby's re-infiltration of Dedede's Castle. He was shown to be very loyal to King Dedede and shows his lord a lot of respect, even to the point of telling him not to fight Kirby for Dedede's security. After Kirby defeated King Dedede's best minions, he pits Bandana Dee against Kirby, much to Bandana Dee's dismay. Although Kirby appears to kill him in their confrontation, he would later appear in the sub-game alive and healthy, watching Kirby take on Masked Dedede. He is the only one to witness the fight. An interesting detail is that he waves cheerfully when Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. He also appears walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. He later reappeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a playable character where he helped Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Magolor repair the Lor Starcutter. He used a Spear for a weapon just like Spear Kirby. Bandana Dee acts as Kirby's main ally in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, being a playable character for a second and third player, he can assist Kirby by picking him up and tossing him up to the other player, allowing him to overcome obstacles. In Super Smash Flash 2 Bandana Dee was originally released from an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Flash 2. Once out, he would attempt to charge at opponents, most likely in the common way Waddle Dees behave in the games. Bandana Dee was very weak, even his charge was weak; and was one of the few Assist Trophies that can be attacked and defeated. For his early appearance in SSF2 as an Assist Trophy, Bandana Dee had a "W" emblem on his bandana, something he did not have in Kirby Super Star, its remake or its eventual playable counterpart (which had it replaced with King Dedede's emblem). Developer, Steven said this stood for "Waddle". Gallery Screenshots Bandanadee1.png|Bandana Dee walking towards on . Bandanadee2.png|Samus being attacked by Bandana Dee. Bandanadee3.png|Samus attacking Bandana Dee. Trivia *Bandana Dee is one of two characters to switch from an Assist Trophy into a playable character, the other being . Category:Characters Category:First-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo